The Last Desendant: Blazing Sky
by Rashel Slivermoon
Summary: Skyclan faces the rats again for the fourth time. This time they are weak. Ashrock goes to Iceclan for help, setting off a seris of events that can change the fate of all clans, not just Iceclan and Skyclan.And everything will change.
1. Queens and Bees

**Skyclan**

Leader: Lightingstar-A golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Sunspot

Kits: Redpaw, Goldenpaw

Deputy: Iceclaw-A pure white tom-cat with amber eyes Mate: Airstorm

Kits: Skypaw,Stormpaw,Cloudpaw

Medicine Cat: Mousefire-a gray cat with gray eyes

Warriors:

Brightcloud-a ginger she cat with white sploches over her face, back and green eyes Mate:Rowanclaw

Kits:Sandleaf,Honeytail,Grasslight

Lightclaw-a golden tom-cat with amber eyes

Sunspot-a golden male with dark sploches of ginger on his has blue eyes Mate: Lightingstar

Snowstorm-a pure white she cat with green eyes

Rowanclaw-a ginger tom with lighter ginger half circles around his blue eyes Mate:Brightcloud

Rocksky-a very dark ginger tom with gray eyes Mate:Leaffeather

Flamemoon-a ginger tom with blue gray eyes's. Rocksky's and Rowanclaw's brother. Mate:Windflame

Nightsky-a black she-cat white flecks on her eyes are brown.

Grasslight-a honey colored she cat with green eyes Honeytail's half sister

Waterstorm-a gray tom cat with dark gray eyes.

Sliverpool-a sliver she cat with blue eyes

Goldfire-a gold tom cat with a white eyes are brown.

Sandleaf-a sandy colored she cat with green eyes Grasslight's sister.

Honeytail-a honey colored she cat with blue eyes. Grasslight's half sister and Sandleaf'sister

Brownfire-A dark brown tom with blue gray eyes.

Apprentices

Skypaw-A gray white tom cat with amber eyes.

Stormpaw –A gray tom cat with amber eyes

Cloudpaw-a white she cat with blue eyes.

Redpaw-a dark ginger tom cat with blue eyes

Goldenpaw-a golden she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Leaffeather-a gray she cat with patches of white and gold eyes are honey colored,Mate:Rocksky

Kits:Hawkkit,Sliverkit,Icekit

Windflame-a gray she-cat with golden amber eyes Mate:Flamemoon

Kits:Shadowkit, Thornkit

Airstorm-a gray white she cat with blue eyes Mate:Iceclaw

Kits

Hawkkit- Light ginger he-cat with honey eyes.

Sliverkit- Sliver colored fur and grey eyes.

Icekit(heart)- Pure white she-cat with sliver eyes.

Shadowkit(tree)- Very dark grey with typical blue grey eyes.

Thornkit- Light grey she-cat with her mother's gold amber eyes.

Future Kits

Frozenkit(Wind)- pure white tom with amber eyes, just like his father.

Streamkit(Sky)- sliver she-cat with blue eyes. Worsips Sliverkit.

Lightkit(pelt)- Light grey fur and pale light blue eyes.

Rainki(Tail)t- grey fur and bright, cold amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

**Iceclan**

Leader: Dovestar-a pure white she cat with wisps of gray around her shoulders neck and face, very light green eyes, Mate: Ravenfrost

Kits: Nightleaf, Breezecloud, Quickpelt, Dustrain

Deputy:Goldfeather-a golden tom with green eyes Mate:Featherheart

Medicine Cat :Frostgaze-a blue-grayish tom with ice-colored blue eyes

Warriors:

Moonfur-a very light gray she cat with wide, blue eyes. Mate: Stormcloud

Ravenfrost-a dark gray tom with dark sea-blue eyes. Mate: Dovestar

Featherheart-a gray longhair with piecing amber eyes. Mate: Goldfeather

Stonepelt-a light gray tom with green eyes

Blazespirit-a firey colored tom with blue eyes Mate: Dewclaw

Stormcloud-a dark gray almost black tom with lighter gray eyes Mate:Moonfur

Sunmist-a light golden pelt with gray eyes Mate: Honeyriver

Dewclaw-a white she cat with amber eyes Mate: Blazespirit

Kits: Mudtree, Willowpelt, Oakheart

Skyshadow-a black tom with light blue eyes

Ashrock-gray she cat with light brown eyes Mate: Lioncrow

Kits: Goldpaw, Brownpaw, Darkpaw, Skypaw

Owlfoot-a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Honeyriver-a honey colored she cat with amber eyes. Mate:Sunmist

Kits: Heartpaw, Wildpaw, Dreampaw

Cinderheart-ash gray fur with amber eyes

Lioncrow-a golden tom cat with dark brown eyes. Mate: Ashrock

Windstream-a light gray she cat with blazing green eyes

Rainshadow-a dark gray she cat with brown eyes

Nightleaf-a black she cat with very light green eyes

Dustrain-a light gray tom with pale green eyes

Breezecloud-a dark gray tom with darker green eyes than his mother

Quickpelt-a white she cat with black wisps around her shoulders and blue eyes

Mudtree-a light brown tom with blazing amber eyes

Oakheart-a brown colored tom with blue eyes

Willowpelt-a white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Heartpaw- a light gold she-cat with pretty gray eyes….Mentor: Rainshadow

Wildpaw- a light brown-gold she-cat with amber eyes…Mentor: Featherheart

Dreampaw- blue-gray pelt with dark purple eyes…Mentor: Frostgaze

Darkpaw- a very dark gold tom with dark brown eyes….Mentor: Dustrain

Goldpaw- the perfect shade of gold, like sunlight, and light brown eyes….Mentor: Windstream

Brownpaw- goldish brown with light brown eyes….Mentor: Skyshadow

Skypaw- grayish blue pelt and blue eyes…Mentor: Oakheart

* * *

Proluge

I weaved my light grey body through the undergrowth, my eyes flicking from side to side. Lioncrow, his smooth golden fur catching the rays of sunlight, was right next to me. His sweet dark brown eyes flashed to mine for an instant, and then looked away.

Only he would dare to join me on such a journey, a chance to finally save ourselves and the clan. But, will others?

I looked on to the sandy clearing that was ringed with trees. Iceclan had to be here, they just had to be. Then, a flashed of white caught my eyes. Is that….Dovetree?

She climbed down a tree, then went over to the center of the clearing and looked at crossly. I assumed that's where the fresh kill pile is, or rather, was.

She delitly sniffed the air, and then looked in my direction. I slowly came out from my hiding spot, behind a holly bush, with Lioncrow at my side. His eyes flashed warily between me and Dovetree. I nodded. He relaxed visabliy.

"Hello, " greeted Dovetree happily. She dipped her head. "Welcome back, Ashrock, "

" Ashrock! " A golden furred bundle appeared out of nowhere. It was Honeyriver, my long-time no-see friend. I purred. She was so very energic.

Dovetree's pale green eyes were fixed on Lioncrow. "And who is he? "she asked, her voice curious. My grey tail twitched.

"He's name is Lioncrow. And Dovetree, I have some very bad news, " I said, my voice bleak.

She flicked her green gaze to me. "I have some very grave news of my own. My name isn't Dovetree anymore. I'm sorry, "She dipped her head in sorrow.

I gasped. Sandstar, no he couldn't be dead. I dipped my head in return. " Poor Sandstar, " I said, my voice tinged with sorrow. Sandstar, who guided me all those moons ago, was gone.

Honeyriver finally caught up to us, her tail lashing. " You had me so worried! " She said. Another gold colored form slipped out a tree and landed right beside Honeyriver. Sunmist. I purred. A happy reunion with my old friends.


	2. Flutterflies

6 moons later

**Skykit**

Life was absolutely perfect. I spend my days playing with my siblings and Honeyriver's kits in our little tree home, while I spend my nights dreaming of becoming a warrior. Hunting mice, fighting off badgers, all of that. These fine moons have been wonderful, but I was looking forward to something else. Being an apprentice.

Dreamkit nudged me with her muzzle. " Skykit, come on, let's play, " She said, her purple eyes eager. I smiled and jumped onto Darkkit. " Hey, what the…" He said as he was forced awake. His dark brown eyes look fierce. Dreamkit laughed as Darkkit fake-growled and jump on to me back. Darkkit and I wrestled back and forth for a few minutes before our mother, Ashrock woke up.

" Okay, playtime's over. I need to get you ready for your ceremony, " She said, eyes proud. Goldkit and Brownkit were still still asleep, so she asked me to wake them up. I grinned and pounced on them both, knocking Darkkit down in the process and starting another round of wrestling.

" What's going on?" said a femine and very snobby voice. Oh no. Heartpaw was up. She was the most annoying cat that I knew of. And now she was up and it sounded like she was very mad about it. I mentally groaned.

Another voice joined the babble. " Ohh, " squealed Wildkit. Her name fit just right with her. Wildkit was excited about anything. She joined in the fray, her lean gold body flashing in and out. She'll make a very good fighter, I was sure, when she's a warrior.

" That's it, " growled Ashrock. She picked up Wildkit and start grooming her as Wildkit squirmed. As soon as Ashrock was done, Honeyriver, Wildkit's mom, came padding in, her amber eyes flashing at the chaos. She grabbed the nearest kit, Darkkit, and started grooming him. Between the two of them, they soon had everyone done, even me.

" Okay now, " Honeyriver said. " We are going to outside now, and I want you all to be on your best behavior, " I nodded. Everyone knew that today was a special day. Kits only got to go outside when they were six moons old. I know, a strange tradition, but it works. It keeps us out of the way until our apprentice ceremony.

Honeyriver and Ashrock padded out of the tree den, nestled between the roots of an old oak tree. All of us followed in a ragged line, our tails straight and our eyes proud. We passed several warriors in the middle of the camp, eating from the fresh-kill pile. My sky-blue eyes were wide, I was sure. So many new sights and smells.

A dark grey tom passed by, his green eyes paying no attention to us as he headed towards a tree. As I watched, he started to climb up it, until he reached a hole near the middle. He climbed inside. So that's where our dens are going to be! Around the clearing, hidden warriors resting in the trees, ready to protect and defend. I felt ready to burst with excitement.

A pure white she-cat met us halfway around the fresh-kill pile. Ashrock gave her a nod, and then pointed at us with her tail. " Are you ready?" She asked, both us and the pure white she-cat. We all nodded. The pure white she-cat beckoned us with her tail and we followed, Ashrock and Honeyriver stayed behind.

The she-cat lead us to a den, two slabs of rock balanced on one another to form a neat little shelter. Once we were under it, she turned to us, her light green eyes kind. " Hello, dear kits. I am your Leader, Dovestar, " She said. We all dipped our heads to her in respect.

" I welcome you. Soon, well, really in just a few minutes, I will assign your mentors outside. But for now, I'll tell you the basic rules. First off, follow the warrior code. Your mentors will teach you that. Second, listen to your elders. That will keep me out of trouble. And third, help one another. That'll be all. You go outside now, "

We listened, and then we went outside, where our mothers were. They smiled. " What do we do now?" asked Dreamkit, her voice a whisper. " I don't know, " I whispered back. Just as she was about to say something else, I heard a yowl.

" All cats of Iceclan that can catch their own prey, please join me at the Skytree"

Dovestar's voice rang loud and clear. We all pushed, shoved and fought our way to the Skytree, excited and eager to be apprentices. The other warriors made way for us, their eyes showing amusement. When we got to the front, we stopped, suddenly shy.

" Goldkit, step forward. "

Goldkit did as Dovestar asked. With her tailtip twitching with nervousness and excitement, she padded up to Dovestar. She then waited patiently for Dovestar to finish the rest of the ceremony.

" From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will now be known as Goldpaw. Windstream, you will mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave and valiant warrior, "

Goldpaw touched noses with her mentor.

The rest of the ceremonies passed much like the first one. Darkpaw's mentor was Dustrain, Dovestar's son. Heartpaw's mentor was Rainshadow, Windstream's sister. Brownpaw's was Skyshadow, a shy tom in the clan. Wildpaw's mentor was Featherheart. And finally only Dreamkit and Skykit were left.

"Skykit, step forward. "

I stepped forward, my body quivering with excitement. Finally, it was my chance to be a warrior!

" From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be now be known as Skypaw. Oakheart, you shall mentor this apprentice. You are one of the bravest cats I've known, and I hope this bravery will be passed on to your apprentice, Skypaw. "

I touched noses with my mentor, Oakheart. The bravest warrior in the clan! He certainly looked the part, with his oak-brown fur and strong, broad shoulders. Ha, let's see my siblings beat me at such an awesome mentor! Once we touched noses, we walked over to where the other apprentices were. Time for Dreamkit's ceremony.

"Dreamkit, come forward, "

" From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be now be known as Dreampaw. Frostgaze, " There was a gasp in the crowd, someone quickly shished the person who gasped and Dovestar contunied, " you will mentor this apprentice. You, as a medicine cat, will train her to take your place when you go on to Starclan, "

Dreampaw's gaze looked stricken, she quickly glanced all around as if to prove to herself that this was real. Poor Dreampaw. Too bad for her. But I got to be a warrior. Yippe for me.


End file.
